maskmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari Sentai Maskman: The Movie
A film version of Hikari Sentai Maskman premiered on July 18, 1987 at the "Toei Manga Matsuri" film festival, where it was shown as part of a quadruple feature alongside Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle, Saint Seiya: The Movie and the film version of Choujinki Metalder. Synopsis Takeru fights to rescue a mermaid living in an underground pool being used by Igam to cause massive earthquakes to the surface. Plot Characters Maskmen Allies *Commander Sanjuurou Sugata *Azuma *Lelai Underground Empire Tube * Earth Emperor Zeba * Earth Imperial Commander Baraba * Earth Imperial Ninja Oyobu * Earth Imperial Prince Igam * Earth Imperial Ninja Fumin * Earth Curiosities Beast Anagmas * Energy Beast Okelampa * Ungler Soldiers * Horn Doggler Tagalog Voice Cast Their Japanese names are renamed as well as the villains in the movie while Igam's gender changed into a Princess. Lelai has been renamed as Leila in the movie. For the Philippine Dub of the movie, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVPNxjHNKyY * Michael Joe/Takeru: Kim Atienza * Leonard/Kenta: Justin Galore * Adrian/Akira: Tado Manalac * Eloisa/Haruka: Anna Paguia * Mary Rose/Momoko: Joanne Garcia * Commander Samuel/Sugata: Kuya Eddie * Azuma: Unknown * Lelai/Leila: Unknown * Emperador Seba/Emperor Zeba: * Commander Dargang/Baraba: Michael Godoy * Princess Igamu/Prince Igam: Honey Almansec * Fumin: Unknown * Vulco/Oyobu: * Anagmas (voice): * Ukelamp/Okelampa: Notes *This movie must take place after episode 19 due to Earth Curiosities Beast Anagmas becoming the leader of the Earth invasion for Tube, overuling Baraba & Igam. While it can take place any time after that, it easily fits between 19 and episode 20 due to the team not having Galaxy Robo; however that doesn't mean they may or may not have it. However, the latest this movie can occur is before episode 27 due to the team still having Shot Bomber as their finisher. *The opening of this movie is notable for two major milestones in Sentai history: **This is the first time a song that isn't the series theme is used for the movie theme, instead using Shot Bomber Zenryoku Shuuchuu (ショットボンバー全力集中 "Shot Bomber All Concentration Force") as the theme for this film. **This is the first time that a Sentai song is danced to in the credits of a series, as is done by the Maskmen in the opening credits (it is originally done at the end of an episode of Sun Vulcan); dancing to Sentai songs would become more prominent in the franchise starting in the 1990s but more notably from the mid-2000s. * In the Philippines, this was released as Bioman, Shaider, Maskman: The Movie and was a triple feature along with Choudenshi Bioman Movie (dubbed in English) and Uchuu Keiji Shaider (dubbed in English). Maskman was dubbed in Tagalog. *In Kapuso mo, Jessica Soho prior to the interview to the singer and composer, Norman Caraan and the life of Ryousuke Kaizu and his new family after his acting role in the sentai series. The footage of the movie's fight scene is shown as an introduction segment. DVD/Blu-ray releases *''Super Sentai The Movie'' Volume 3 features Dengeki Sentai Changeman: The Movie, Dengeki Sentai Changeman: Shuttle Base! The Critical Moment!, Choushinsei Flashman: The Movie, Choushinsei Flashman: Big Rally! Titan Boy!, Hikari Sentai Maskman Movie, and Kousoku Sentai Turboranger the Movie. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/sentaimoviebox.html References Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Sentai Movies Category:Summer Movies